firefandomcom-20200223-history
Langford Fire Rescue
History Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank capacities are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 - 2625 Peatt Rd.' Built 2001 :Engine 1 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Evolution / Spartan ERV (1250/750/30) (SN# 215125-01) :Engine 12 - 2004 Freightliner M2-106 / Superior (1050/900) (SN#SE 3311) (ex-Engine 3) :Ladder 1 - 1998 E-One Hurricane (1250/250/95' tower) (SN#20016) (ex-South Metro Fire Rescue (Colorado)) :Rescue 1 - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (SN#3321) (ex-Manchester Fire Rescue EMS) :Brush 1 - 2015 Ford F550 Super Duty 4x4 / Fouts Bros. (?/?/?) :Battalion 1 - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe :Utility 1 - 2007 Dodge Ram 1500 (ex-Car 2) :Car 1 - 2012 Ford Explorer :Car 2 - 2009 GMC Sierra (ex-Battalion 1) :Technical Rescue Trailer 'Fire Station 2 - 3205 Happy Valley Rd.' Built 2005/ 2006 :Engine 2 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1050/750/30) (SN#19766) (ex-Columbus Fire and Rescue Department) :Rescue 2 - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 Z71 :ATV 2 - John Deere HPX 4x4 :Car 3 - 2008 Smart Fortwo :Mobile Command Centre (Comms 2) - 2000 Winnebago 'Fire Station 3 - 2872 Sooke Lake Rd.' :Engine 3 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Crimson (1250/750/30F) (SN#08050-001) (ex-Engine 1) :Rescue 3 - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 Z71 :Marine 3 - 2004 18' Zodiac RHIB (C04835BC) (100/-) ESS Storage - 1040 Marwood Ave. (Luxton Fair Grounds) :Emergency Support Services 2 - 1994 Ford F-350 SD / Superior Light Rescue (ex-Rescue 3, Rescue 1) :Emergency Support Services Trailer ' '''Retired Apparatus ' :2003 ATV :200? Nissan Pathfinder command :200? Dodge Caravan :2000 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 / Pro-Fire brush truck (port./100/8F) (Sold to Saltspring Island Fire Rescue) :2000 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 w/ canopy utility (Sold privately) :1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 2032) (Wrecked in an accident in 2003. Rebuilt by Hub. (Sold to Fort Fraser VFD) :1998 Chevrolet Express 2500 van / first responder (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1994 GMC 2500SL utility :1991 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1162) (Currently being donated to Cabo San Lucas Fire Department, Mexico) :1991 GMC 1500 Jimmy command :1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 814) (Donated to Mazatlan, Mexico by Rotary Club of Edson, AB in 2009) :1982 GMC 7000 4x4 / E-One midi-pumper (250/400) (Sold to North Galiano Island VFD) :1981 GMC / Welles command (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1979 Ford C8000 / E-One (Protector III) pumper (1050/500) (SN#E-1-973) :197? Ford F250 / FD-built light rescue :197? Chevrolet K5 Blazer command :1973 Ford F100 Ranger / utility :1973 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper-tanker (840/1500) (SN#T73-177) (Sold to Piers Island VFD) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/1250) (SN#T72-166) :1972 Pontiac Safari station wagon / utility :1967 Cadillac / ambulance :1963 Mercury C950 SD / Thibault pumper (625/1000) (ex-Oak Bay FD, sold to Shirley VFD) :1960 Mercury C950 SD / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#10619) (ex-Oak Bay FD) :1956 International S140 4x4 / FD Shops (ex-DND Patricia Bay, sold to East Sooke VFD) :195? International L190 Tandem / FD-built tanker-pumper (?/2000) (VI 150) (sold to Nanoose Bay VFD) :1953 Bickle-Seagrave 400B pumper (840/500) (SN#F-9046) (ex-Oak Bay FD, sold to Hixon VFD) :1952 Pontiac command :1947 Dodge DD-4 / 1952 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/400) (SN#5211) (sold to South Galiano Island VFD) :1950 Standard Vanguard panel van / utility :1949 Buick Roadmaster / ambulance :1948 Dodge DE-4 / FD-built front-mount pumper (sold to Errington VFD) :1946 International K2 Panel / ambulance :1944 International K3 Panel / ambulance (ex-DND) '''External Links Langford Fire Rescue 'Station Map' Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating Fouts Brothers apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus